


We're Going Too Fast // SLOWTOWN FIC

by AngelFallenDown



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Blurryface, Depression, Drums, Eventual Smut, Fire, Friendship, Josh - Freeform, Love, M/M, Multi, Music, Piano, Self Harm Triggers, Slowtown, Suicidal Thoughts, Trees, Ty and Jish, Tyler - Freeform, Ukuele, forest, greif, josh dun - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, jyler, lonely, ruby - Freeform, treehouse, trigger warning, tyler joseph - Freeform, tøp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFallenDown/pseuds/AngelFallenDown
Summary: Two lonely lost boys trying to fight their demons and find safety, meeting in a sacred place they will form a bond that will be inseparable // SLOWTOWN based FIC //My first fanfiction ever, Hope it isn't too bad!Any feedback is welcome :3Wanna talk to me?Follow me on twitter: @VenusKittyMewInstagram: @FairlyLocalAddict





	1. Searching

Tyler gasped for air. He tried to pull the oxygen into his lungs but he was too far gone. The weights on his feet were drowning him further, forcing him into the blackness. His eyes were streaming, his mouth was screaming. The figure tossed him around into the unknown, a puppet on a lonely string. He had no control. The water was rapidly filling his lungs, he was going to drown if nobody would save him. He was screaming out, hoping somebody would release him from his agony. 

"Tyler! Tyler!" His mother shouted at him, shaking him from his violent slumber so roughly it shook the bed and the floor below.

Tyler awoke with a jump and a shudder. His bones were freezing but he didn't notice too much. His eyes were misty, glazed over in red. Dark tears stained his pillow.

"Goodness Tyler! You terrified me, you were screaming about him again.." she trailed off not knowing how to comfort her seventeen year old son who no longer went to school due to the monster in the night.

Him. His weakness. His near murderer. The events of that night, were docked away safely in the back of Tyler's mind. His eerie existence only reappeared in the night.

"Who is he ma?" Tyler asked cautiously, blinking innocently as his mind jolted: searching for an answer. His mother shuddered and refused to look at him. "Ma?" He requestioned beginning to panic.

"Doesn't matter darling! Ignore me..anyway you must get out the house today! It's been a while, it might do you some good to get some fresh air, go explore like you used to!"

Although Tyler felt too old for this adventure, he simply nodded in a trance trying to understand what his mother had said. It was way too blurry.

She slipped out of the room as he rose from the sheets, she never quite knew how to understand her son's war zone. She didn't want to cause a confrontation about last night's terror -leaving him to himself,was in her mind, the best option. 

He slipped out of bed silently only to notice the deep waterfalls of crimson rushing down his arms. They were recent. Another flash, a little clearer this time, a pair of black arms pulling at him..

He ignored the bright red blood stains on floor that brought him back to reality. He slipped on his black leggings, black shirt, floral kimono and vans. The sleeves of the kimono were already stained from that night, it was the first time he had worn it since. However he didn't need to put on socks, they were already on: they were always on his feet, just so his soul wouldn't leak from his toes.

Tyler headed out the door, his thoughts of confusion being left behind, he was no longer falling through the floor.

\---------------------------------------------

The forest was his safe house, he knew he had to go there. It had been a very long time since he had felt the tranquility of the trees. He swiftly jumped on his bike from his school years and rode steadily down the old lanes, taking his time on his ride.

After a few short moments of an empty thoughtless motion he reached the gate, chaining his memories and bike up to the fence as he catapulted over and ran to his claimed area of land.

There lay his treehouse, a perfect wooden hut, hidden away so well in the dark green canvas. A rope ladder dangled loosely from the branches as a jet black tyre swung in the breeze on its noose like support. But Tyler's favourite possession was in a hole in the ground: here was his trampoline.

The supports of it lay in the earth below, the jumping part lay level with the ground allowing him to bounce with ease. A giddy sensation ran through his veins as he felt the urge to jump and defy gravity. He wanted to feel the same height he did when he was nine. He could remember so clearly the night his grandfather had died, he had ran here to bounce and escape from this cruel world.

Then to his shock he noticed a green haired teen jump down from the treehouse, his mocha eyes catching fire in the wind. The action shook him out of his own head. He felt even more giddy, yet even more on edge then before. He hands started to shake uncontrollably as the figure stood up.

Tyler wanted to defend his kingdom, swing on his swing but he was terrified. The boy was on his territory and he caught sight of him as Tyler shrunk away as his nerves took over.  
"Get away Tyler" "Who do you think you are?" "You're such a freak" "What are you even wearing?" "He is going to take this from you!" "You are so weak!" "Watch him come and beat you up just like the other kids!" "You deserve it you worthless piece of trash"

He crammed his hands over his ears as he fell to the ground. He attempted to drown out the voice inside of his head. His thoughts clouded over once again, trying to make the link between what his mother had said about his dreams and the events of a certain night. It was too much.

The angel ran towards him, hauling him into the treehouse where there was peace from his battlefield.

Tyler passed out.

  
"You okay there fren?" Josh asked, his slightly curled green locks drooped as he looked over the sleeping boy with sad closed eyes that were beginning to open.

The boy sat up in shock, out of Josh's lap. His cheeks flushed a vibrant red and his looked into the mocha eyes. "You knocked yourself out there bud, I'm sorry if I scared you.. I didn't mean to I just like coming here.. a lot.. I didn't know you would be here"

The boy shook his head, sitting tightly scrunched up not saying a word.

"I'm guessing you're Tyler?" Josh questioned referring to the name calved into the treehouse wall. "How did you know?" Tyler finally croaked, all fear dripping and building up like a tap in a kitchen sink.

"I've been coming here for months, nobody ever comes here, time slows and stills when I'm alone. I figured whoever built this might come back one day, it's so secluded and I knew you had to be the guy to know how to get here" Josh shrugged staring down at the floor.

"Yeah, that makes sense" Tyler reassured his confidence building. "I fount this my place by following the veins on my hand, it sounds so silly I know..." he trailed off. Josh looked up softly reassuring Tyler to continue: "And well I guess it was perfect here, I made my own little place.. only my brother and neighbouring kids could come here. Of course they had to follow my lead to get here" They both chuckled as the wind blew heavily causing the tree to sway.

"So I guess you could say your the ruler here, king Tyler? And I guess I am your main servant Josh?"

Josh and Tyler had sat together for hours discussing anything and everything all about their childhoods and lives. Tyler's fears had dripped away steadily and was beginning to feel extremely at home with this stranger. Josh however, could sense he was missing something important as he noticed the dark stains along Tyler's kimono arms.

Joshes own style was very simple: black ripped jeans, a baggy tank top, high tops and a backwards cap. He looked like a "cool" teen, but in reality he was a lost eighteen year old. His own scars burned as he started to imagine what Tyler could be going through, he didn't want to ask. He didn't want to pry into Tyler's mind, but he had a feeling it had something to do with him passing out.

"I guess so; it's my house, my swing and my trampoline! So I guess I'm the king and seen as you're here, you can be my servant" A huge smile spread across the cocoa haired boys face as he looked down at the ground. The rain began to rush downwards creating a beat on the landscape.

I like music" he suddenly broke out with. Joshes eyes sparked: "Me too bro! I actually play drums"  
"No way dude! I play a bit of ukulele and piano myself"  
"Damn that's sick! All we need is some vocals and we got ourself a band" Josh joked, the longing to perform ached in his body, almost making him explode with desire.

"Wellll.. I kinda do that too" Tyler laughed nervously, he struggled to tell anyone about his secret passion and writing of lyrics. "No way! Okay so if you sing..do you write also?" Tyler nodded. "Okay so..what would you say right now about this place and how you feel?"

Tyler thought for a second before squinting up at the boy in front, the wind gushed again rocking the treehouse violently. He thought about the confusion and terror in his brain.  
Tyler let go:  
  


_"Quickly moving towards a storm_  
_Moving forward, torn_  
_Into pieces over reasons of what these storms are for_  
_I don't understand why everything I adore_  
_Takes a different form when I squint my eyes_  
_Have you ever done that?_  
_When you squint your eyes_  
_And your eyelashes make it look a little not right_  
_And then when just enough light_  
_Comes from just the right side_  
_And you find you're not who you're supposed to be?_

_This is not what you're supposed to see_  
_Please, remember me I am supposed to be_  
_King of a kingdom or swinging on a swing_  
_Something happened to my imagination_  
_This situation's becoming dire_  
_My tree house is on fire_  
_And for some reason I smell gas on my hands_  
_This is not what I had planned_  
_This is not what I had planned"_

Josh stared in shock as Tyler screamed into the night sky above with the last line echoing around the trees. "Wow man, that was incredible -indescribable" Tyler blushed again at the words and at the fact josh grabbed his hand to steady him down the rope ladder. Once on the floor, when he had caught his breath, he was able to respond: "Seriously, that means a whole bunch, thank you!" Tyler smiled more then he had in the past year"

Josh also smiled encouragingly as he suggested that Tyler should right it down, they both agreed they would turn it into a proper song one day.

"Anyway" Tyler continued " I have to go, it's getting dark and my mum will be worried.." Josh looked down at the floor, trying to hide his disappointment.  
"Okay but please come here tomorrow Tyler?" Josh begged desperately, he too needed this friend more then anything else in the whole world.

Tyler was a little taken aback at the fact Josh wanted to see him again, and so suddenly but he agreed to meet the next morning before saying goodbye as Tyler walked towards the gate. Josh stayed behind in the treehouse, he needed more time to think. 

As Tyler approached the fence he took back onboard his memories and emotions, untangling the bike chain before jumping on the seat.

Everything was going so fast, his head was spinning as he sped off on his bike back to his family. Although he had left his safe-zone he still felt a bubbly happiness as a childish grin was plastered on his face. 


	2. Dreaming

Tyler dreamed of the green haired boy named Josh whom he had met in his kingdom. He dreamed of adventures that the two would complete, the fun they would have. The dark figure did not return that night. Instead Tyler felt at peace with his head, he felt like he could do anything. The two had connected so well, he couldn't wait to see him again the next day.

As soon as Tyler arose from his slumber, his heart began to soar. He wanted to enjoy himself, he actually felt happy to the bone. As quick as he could, he pulled on the same clothes as the day before and headed downstairs for breakfast.

To his surprise, it was very early. Early enough that his siblings has not yet gone to school. Normally he would awake many hours after they had left. They hardly knew their brother, their brother hardly knew them. He smiled at them, in an attempt to communicate but they ignored him. They didn't see him as a brother aside from Zack. 

Madison and Jay looked away and continued to eat their cereal, Zack, however, had fond memories with Tyler but his brother had changed so much. He never knew what to say. He simply looked away and continued to eat.

Tyler looked down at his shoeless feet, he wanted to be accepted in his own home yet the only person that seemed to get him was an almost stranger. A boy whose hair was so perfectly green it looked just as calming as the forest itself. 

His mother said nothing as he brushed past her to go grab his bag full of lyrics and poems. He began to run to his bike to go the forest. She let him go, she didn't trust him entirely but she didn't want to seem overprotective.

On his bike he dropped into a trance, thinking about his mocha eyed friend. As soon as he approached the gate he spotted Josh with his own bike, stood patiently waiting for him.

"Tyler! Hey!" Josh shouted running up to him to pull him into a hug as soon as he caught a glimpse of his friend. Tyler smiled and pulled away after a few seconds. He didn't want to seem too needy. "Hey dude! I have some lyrics and stuff that you might want to see!"  
"Yeah man! I can't wait to hear them!"Josh chiruped back.

They began the trek to Tyler's kingdom, they didn't need to look at the natural map on Tyler's hand, as he was so familiar with the route. Although, before yesterday, it had been years since he had ventured to the secret location, he still rememebered the route perfectly.

Finally they arrived, the leaves dripped with dew as it was still incredibly early. "I didn't think you would be here, it's only eight!" Tyler chorused as he skipped happily by his friends side. Josh smiled back: "Well it's not like I have anything else to do". 

Tyler ran forward throwing himself onto the trampoline as soon as he caught site of it. He started humming a tune to match his emotions as the trampoline rippled from the impact. Josh bounced down beside him causing them to fall into a messy heap of tangled bodies.

When they finally managed to pull themselves apart, Josh started to tap a pattern onto the surface that matched Tyler's tune. "Josh! That's it! The missing piece of this song- all my songs!" Josh looked up confused, his eyebrows furrowed as Tyler began to giggle excitedly."I need you to drum for me, so I can make these into proper songs... it's my dream" Tyler almost squealed as he explained to Josh:   
"Oh my gosh man! That would be completely sick!" Josh cried back.  Tyler beamed at his new found friend. "So have you got any lyrics?"

Tyler stopped, his mood instantly dropped, he sighed "You see, that's my issue, I have this beat but the lyrics just won't come. I mean I have ideas, just like yesterday when we were here but o can never make them work!" Tyler was close to tears, he could feel the figure approaching. It was almost like his friend was magic, Josh wasn't going to give up easily: "Well maybe you can do it progressively, write a little each day then make it perfect!"

They both instantly agreed that it could work, Tyler had a small bubble of confidence growing, it was small and delicate but it was there. They then proceeded to climb the tree into their house.

"I was thinking Josh, you could be king here as well" Josh blushed, his cheeks swelling with pride that Tyler would want to share this place with him, especially as it clearly meant the world to him. Tyler continued "I mean your even more sick then me and sometimes the best ruler needs someone by their side.." Tyler couldn't finish as he was abruptly pulled into a tight hug by Josh.

They both suddenly realised how much they were going to rely on eachother over the coming months.

\---------------------------------------------

The weeks past, their visits getting longer and more frequent, until they were meeting everyday from dawn until dusk. The only time that they were away was during the night, winter was closing in on them, there was no way they could stay overnight. They always met in their kingdom, Josh didn't know where Tyler lived, but neither did he care. It wasn't relevant, all he cared was that they had this place together. 

It was exactly three months after they first met. Tyler didn't appear. Their song had come on so much, they had the beat, the chords, the drums - all they needed was the lyrics. They had a few ideas and today was meant to be the day they would finish the song. Their first ever song together.

Josh started to panic. Tyler wouldn't miss this for the world. He knew how much this meant to both of them. He wouldn't of let him down. Josh headed out, down a route that he knew headed south, back to his own home. Tyler said he didn't live far away on a small quiet road just off the path from the forest.

Despite this all he knew, Josh jumped on his bike, the wind blasting into his eyes making them stream down his face. He approached the first road, that was also his own. It was the only road he could see that was anywhere close to the forest. He had always left after Tyler not wanting to breach Tyler's privacy. He was desperate this time. He ran down his drive and burst through the door.

"Mom? Mom? Mom!" His mother appeared in the hallway, looking slightly shaken from her son being back so soon. "Yes Josh? What do you want?" "Do you know anyone called Tyler..Tyler Joseph?"

His mother stopped and thought before tugging Josh slowly outside, she had no idea how her son knew about Tyler. "Erm, there is a Joseph family that live just down the road, I believe he lives there" She pointed to a house on the opposite side of the road. Josh stood shocked that Tyler may have lived down the street from him all this time. He wasn't taking any chances.

Josh banged on the door as loud as he could, an exhausted woman answered "Hello? What do you want?" She questioned seeming fairly weak, Josh didn't want to waste her time: "Do you have a son called Tyler?" She stared at him, frozen: how did anyone know who Tyler was? It had been over a year since he came out of school. He didn't look like an old friend of Tyler's, she was extremely hesitant to let him in.

"Please, let me see him I need to?" He begged. She could see the utter desperation in the boy's eyes so she nodded slowly before calling after him as he aimlessly headed upstairs, "He hasn't been out this morning, he won't respond to me, I think he's asleep"

Josh hammered on his door before bursting through. Tyler spun around from the loud noise, his arms were covered in artwork, dark crimson lines covered his wrists all the way to his upper arms. Josh didn't care, he grabbed a shaking Tyler and held him as he sobbed.

  
"He's back Josh, he's back"

 

Tyler remembered everything, the night where the man who looked perfectly alike him had dragged him to the bridge. He had battled with the blurry figure until he gave in. He realised the man was in fact himself, a visual representation of his own mind that only he could hear and see. He remembered standing on the edge, the figure screaming insults until it was too much. Tyler couldn't even cry anymore, he had to finish the waste of his life. He was about to get lost at sea.

The bleeding lines on his arms had stung when the saltwater had filled them. Somebody had luckily pulled him out, a couple on a boat that had noticed him jump alone. He had spent days in a hospital, weeks at a therapist but he just wanted to shut it all away and move on. So he had. The therapist said the trauma was normal, that the figure would be gone. He was wrong.

But then this blurryface has returned to haunt his dreams, then his thoughts with the same poison that made his mind throw up. It had gotten too much again last night so he let loose, creating an escape, releasing the pain by making his body bleed. He wasn't dead but if Josh hadn't of fount him it was unpredictable how far the blurry man would have force for Tyler to go. 

Josh pulled him back to reality, he was more in touch with his emotions then ever. Josh rubbed his back as he choked out sobs, his face soaked and tear stained. Josh's strong arms supported Tyler as he calmed down. Still badly shaken, Tyler didn't have the answers Josh needed so they both remained silent.

Tyler fell asleep in Josh's arms soon after: exhausted from his sleepless, violent night. Josh stroked Tyler's cheek as he stirred an hour later.

Tyler snuggled into Josh, he felt some comfort away from his nightmares. However Josh needed answers so when Tyler sat back up he asked.

"I was so scared Tyler, you weren't there, it was so unlike you..I knew something had to have happened" Tyler lay down beside Josh the guilt eating him alive. "Anyway on the brightside it turns out we live across the road! Our moms know of eachother! So here I am!" Tyler tried to force a meek smile for his friend but he couldn't take in the good news. He knew he had to apologise but he couldn't force it out.

"What happened Tyler? What made you do this" He indicated to Tyler's arms which Josh had bandaged while he had slept. Josh had had years of practise at looking after his own scars, even though Josh was doing well now, his knowledge was proving to be helpful to someone else.

"His name is Blurryface"

This was only the beginning of a long story.

 


	3. Bonding

Tyler and Josh spent the rest of the day at Tyler's house. The two mainly spent the time in Tyler's room playing video games. They only reappeared once at lunch time to order some pizza and reassure Tyler's mom that he was fine.

Kelly Joseph was always concerned for her son, but she didn't want to pry. She had been shocked when somebody had managed to become so close with Tyler without her knowing. Tyler had a really tough time letting people into his life and she knew it. This boy, who she realised was Josh Dun who lived up the road, had burst into his room and Tyler didn't even seem to mind. She had walked in around an hour after Josh had arrived only to see her son sleeping on this boy's lap, he appeared to have been comforting Tyler. But again, she didn't want to pry. Tyler's life and sexuality was his - she didn't want to question it.

At around 9pm a text came through on Josh's phone from his mom asking him if he was coming home. Tyler managed to catch sight of the text from over Josh's shoulder. Terror wracked through him, he couldn't face a night alone after what had happened previously. He wanted to stay with Josh who would fight off his demons. Tears started to spill down his face.

Josh looked up ready to ask Tyler what he wanted to do only to see him crying: "Hey Ty...Ty? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Josh pulled Tyler into a hug, through his sobs Tyler could hardly form a reply. "I don't want you to go Josh..I can't take him on my own" Josh could see the panic arising in his friends eyes. "Tyler I was going to ask if you wanted me to stay anyway! I would never leave you without asking!" Tyler wiped his eyes and managed a meek smile of relief.

After confirmation from both moms, Josh was allowed to stay with Tyler. Laura Dun was fairly laid back about her recently adult son, although he was eighteen he wasn't ready to leave for university. Josh didn't even want to go to university so he had stayed at home looking for a musical job - he had no plan B. Although this worried Laura she trusted him to make the right decisions. 

After a final round of Mario Kart the two were ready to settle down for bed. Tyler nipped into the bathroom to change only to walk in to see a half naked Josh standing in front of him. He studied his back muscles silently as his cheeks changed from a natural pink to red. He could tell Josh was in good shape from drumming.

Josh felt Tyler's presence after only a few seconds, he pulled on a pair of shorts before turning around his own cheeks flaring up. "Oh hey dude" he smiled lop-sidedly, almost an awkward way of saying: You just saw me in my boxers. Tyler returned the same glance refusing to admit he had secretly enjoyed the experience.

Josh stood awkwardly in the middle of the room not knowing where he was to sleep. "Oh yeah sorry man" Tyler realised "I don't have a spare bed but I can sleep on the floor and you can take my bed?" Tyler's suggestion made no sense to Josh, he wouldn't let Tyler sleep on the floor under any circumstance. "No Ty, don't be silly! I'll sleep on the floor, you had a terrible nights sleep last night: you take the bed" The two argued for minutes about who would sleep where eventually agreeing on sharing the bed as Tyler did not want to be far from Josh, little to Josh's knowledge.

In reality Josh was falling for the brown eyed boy, with silky soft hair and blushing ruby cheeks. The nickname "Ty" had already slipped out a few times, secretly he wanted a sign back from Tyler. A nickname or something to prove he may liked him back. As they both clambered into bed and hit the lights off the silence of the night set in.

It was around midnight, the sleepy brown eyed boy wrapped his arms around the strong back of his green haired friend. Josh was taken aback at first but didn't mind the action. Tyler sleepy looked up into Josh's eyes before speaking softly: "I'm gonna call you Jishwa, my king" Josh giggled and pulled Tyler into a tighter hug: "And I'll call you Ty, my Queen" The statement send the two into fits of laughter yet longing to be together. They both fell asleep tangled in each other's arms.


	4. Writing

The next few weeks were filled with similar antics: going to their forest kingdom, going out for a bike ride, playing games at either of their houses or song writing.Tyler would always beat Josh at the Mario games but he didn't mind, as long as Tyler was happy he was too.

Sometimes writing would be hard, they wouldn't be able to think of new lyrics or a tune. They eventually decided to try and choose one song to finish before writing and creating more. Often Tyler would create the start of a song in a random moment, saving it for the future. 

The past few months had been a huge rollercoaster, Tyler hitting huge bumps and twists along the way. Josh was keeping Blurry at bay. Tyler didn't know what he would do without his green haired friend. Josh knew exactly how to comfort Tyler and keep him going.

Josh's favourite time of the year was approaching fast, just as fast as his hair had almost returned to the faded bleach look. It was time to pick a new colour.

"So Ty?" Tyler looked up from his ukulele that he had brought to the Treehouse, "What colour should I dye my hair then?" Tyler stared at Josh thoughtfully: his gorgeous mocha eyes, his bright smile, his drooping hair and his godlike facial structure. 

"Well it is getting to Christmas Jishwa, maybe a bright red! Almost like a fire burning on your skull!" Tyler got so passionate about everything, Josh adored it. As soon as he got home he would go buy some new dye and bleach to colour his soon to be ruby locks. 

It was almost as if Tyler read his mind: 

"Ruby I hope I see you, I've waited all this week  
For you to walk my way, your soul will capture me  
Your momma painted your room a shade of pink, she said  
But with your great arrival that shade has turned to red.

Ruby take my hand, please lead me to the Promised Land  
Tell me, where am I from, your eyes say, "Shada de da dum."  
Ruby, you're royalty, in your home land, they all call you "Queen"  
Tell me, where are you from, your eyes say, "Shada de da dum.""

Josh's face lit up in delight as Tyler continued to strum the pattern on his ukulele, his face so concentrated he didn't notice Josh move to come sit next to him. Josh had realised how Tyler was singing about him: his future ruby hair, how his mom had thought he would be a girl so his room had to be repainted from pink to red when he was born and how Josh nicknamed Tyler "Queen". He carefully wrapped his arm around Tyler, resting his head on his shoulder as he continued playing. It was the little gestures that mattered.

Tyler looked into Josh's eyes as he whispered out a new line: 

"Your an angel" 

\-------------------------------------------------------

The boys had had many song ideas, none of which they had managed to complete fully. The song Tyler had wrote for Josh only had two verses and an ending line, he couldn't think of a way to add a chorus without ruining the verses so he had decided to wait until their first song was complete.

The tune Tyler had sung when him and Josh had landed on the trampoline was still the ultimate favourite. They both knew the beat on each of their instruments and the lyrics were starting to come along well.

"Okay Jish, let's practise again: I'll play it on the piano this time and you drum along as usual, I'll add in the lyrics I have so far" Josh nodded as he picked up his drum sticks. Tyler swiftly began to play a bouncy upbeat chord sequence as he began to sing: 

"Hey, hey, wouldn't it be great, great,  
If we could just lay down and wake up in Slowtown,  
Today, day, I want to go away, way,  
'Cause things are too fast now,  
I want to be in Slowtown" 

Tyler sung about his safe place in a new light, his "Slowtown" the world seemed to go by so fast, but on his trampoline or in his treehouse: time seemed to stand still, often as it did when he was with Josh. As he continued with his next verse he couldn't help but look down at his shoes, he sighed:

"I put my socks on my feet,  
Just so that my soul won't fall through my toes,  
And I walk through my door,  
Just so I don't fall through the floor"

Josh kept the beat going all the while including the perfect crash of the symbols. Tyler abruptly stopped and sighed again. Josh looked up caught off guard by Tyler's sudden silence.

"And that's all I have, I know I wanna talk about my childhood a little but I'm not quite sure how" Josh walked over and sat on the bed next to Tyler: "Well you used to ride your bike with your brother and friends right?" Tyler nodded slowly: "You also told me you had a thing for Pokemon cards so maybe sing about that?" 

Tyler jumped up at once, running to his piano as he spurted out a whole new verse: 

"I remember when my brother and other kids from neighboring houses  
Would get together I'd ride my bike and my brother would ride his  
Put cards in our spokes and make our engines sound like traffic  
When using Pokemon cards, please do not use the holographics!"

Tyler spun around, throwing himself at Josh, pulling him into a tight hug. Josh didn't want it to end. "I don't know how you do this! You just make me wanna write and oh my gosh!" Tyler babbled happily doing an excited little dance, his kimono bouncing around his body. Before Josh could even let out a chuckle or a reply Tyler was back singing;

"So bold and fearless in the risks we'd take, laugh in the face  
Of gravity as its laws we'd break  
On trampolines so high we reach for the sky  
But I do not look up anymore and I don't why"

Josh smiled. Tyler smiled. They had nearly completed their first ever song together. They just needed an ending.


	5. Listening

Christmas was getting ever nearer, the weather was deterring faster then Tyler could blink. Little snowflakes gathered on his eyelashes as he caught sight of Josh running towards the gate.

"Hey Ty! Sorry it took so long I-" Tyler pulled Josh into a tight hug, snow burying them feet deep. Tyler's head rested on Josh's shoulder, they were about the same height and it was perfect. 

"Ty, lets dye my hair!"

Their forest kingdom had turned into the winter of dead. Leafless trees, dead bushes and a snow covered trampoline. They climbed the icy ladder and sat down. 

"I've never done this before Jish" Tyler bit his lip, pulling on some rubber gloves and attempting to read the instructions: they looked like hieroglyphics.

"It's easy Ty, just mix the bleach and colour together in the set then apply it on my hair: then we put the cap on for an hour or so, go back to mine and wash out the dye and bam! We have a merry Jim Christmas!" 

Tyler giggled anxiously: "More like a spooky Jim Christmas" he muttered rolling his eyes. Josh had an obsession with Halloween and Christmas, he was currently still wearing his skeleton onesie.

Tyler bit his lip again: "Josh you need to take that off, I'm gonna ruin it with dye"   
"Nah! Just put that towel around me" Tyler immediately did so, draping is around his shoulders. 

"Okay here we go" Tyler mixed the dye and bleach before lightly rubbing it into Josh's skull. Josh felt an urge to grab hold of Tyler, his hands pressing into the wood below him. He tilted his head back slightly, applying a slight pressure to Tyler's hands. Tyler once again bit his lip and gulped.

Soon the dye was mixed in and the cap was on his head. They trudged back to Josh's house to go wash out the dye. They arrived back to the house and ran up to the bathroom, Josh excitedly pulling Tyler up the stairs by hand. 

Tyler proceeded to run the water over Josh's silky hair. "Damn Jishwa! It looks amazing!" The water turned clear as the dye stuck to his hair. Josh lifted his head to look in the mirror: "Holy shit Ty! That looks so cool!" His vibrant ruby hair lay soggily over his eyes, he knew it would look even more amazing when it was dry. 

The two laid on Josh's bed, the ceiling had a whole universe painted on it. "You really are an alien Jish" Tyler commented, pointed to a spaceship above his head. "I know right!" Josh pulled a wacky face, sticking his tongue out at Tyler.

As soon as Josh's hair was dry and as scarlet as ever, the two went back to Tyler's to go work on some new music. "Okay so we've nearly done project one Ruby" Josh nodded as he began to play a warm up beat on his drums, his hands clenched tightly against his sticks. Tyler looked up from his piano and began the chords, Josh picking up the beat.

As the song came to a close they both sat down on the bed, their adrenaline sending them into a crazy fit of giggles. "I'm so excited for Christmas Jishwa" Josh was incredibly happy that Tyler loved the holiday as much as he did. "Same Ty! I get to spend it with you - what could be better!" Tyler blushed and walked to the window, the forest visible in the far distance. "Jish?" He said slowly: "Yes Ty?" Josh returned  
"We need to finish this song. It needs to have a strong ending but I just can't think" 

Josh sat thoughtfully on Tyler's bed: "I'm not good with lyrics Ty, I'm sure you'll think of something" Tyler nodded with less certainty. "Today has been amazing, but I need to get home and get ready for next week with the family!" Tyler nodded again, his gaze not leaving the window.

Josh left silently without a goodbye. Tyler was devastated. He didn't mean to ignore his closest Fren, he was just feeling incredibly down. He couldn't even finish one song. 

Blurry came crawling, clasping at Tyler's eyes and ears:

"Josh hates you" "He isn't gonna come back" "He never liked you" "Why did you ever think he would" "Tyler you are the most ugliest person" "Your disgusting" You may as well kill yourself" "Get the glass Tyler" 

Tyler's eyes became misty as blurry purred, wrapping his arms around him: just like josh had done. 

"Its comforting isn't it?" "Watching your blood drip to the floor" "Your mind is playing the game, good Tyler" "Your the worst person alive Tyler" "Why don't you change that" "You don't have to be here" "In fact why are you here?"

Tyler listened to every word, taking it all in and believing it, he decided he wouldn't see Josh anymore.

His ruby red fren also laid awake, he had a feeling Ty wasn't okay but he didn't want to pry. 

But he was concerned.


	6. Giving

A week past, Josh was busy with his family: meeting people and decorating everything. He missed Tyler, it was ripping him apart. He texted Tyler all the time but Tyler wouldn't reply much and if he did they were very short and blunt. Josh desperately wanted to go see him but his mom wouldn't let him go out during this busy time.

It wasn't until Christmas Eve that Josh managed to run down to the road to Tyler's: his mom answered the door. 

Tyler's mom loved seeing Josh come over and visit, she knew how happy it made Tyler. She had also noticed the lack of his appearance over the last week. Tyler had locked himself away, eating little and never leaving his room. She didn't know what to do, she was getting to breaking point but luckily Josh showed up.

"Josh! Long time no see"   
"Yeah sorry..I've been busy with family stuff and Christmas..." Josh trailed off looking guiltily at the floor. "Oh? I thought you had argued with Tyler, he doesn't want to see you"   
"What?!?" Josh looked up startled a wave of shock engulfing him.  
"I don't know Hun, he said he didn't want to see you, but seen as you haven't argued it might do him good..I don't know why he dosent want to but-"

Josh didn't even hear the last sentence, he knew all too well that Tyler would be in a bad place. He had seen it all before. Tyler's room was locked but ,somehow in the heat of the moment, he broke through. 

Tyler was sat in the middle of his room on the floor, Ruby tears spilling from huge caverns on his arms, his kimono soaked like the first time Josh came over. His eyes were misty, swollen, and red. He was staring into space, completely unaware that Josh was stood looking at him.

Blurry had his hands wrapped violently around Tyler's throat, Tyler was screaming and fighting this shadow but he couldn't make a sound. Realistically nothing was there: he was sat there paralysed but to him it felt like he was thrashing around. It took a sobbing Josh to wrap his arms around Tyler's body for him to unfreeze.

Tyler instantly collapsed into Josh, a complete wreck. Josh instantly pulled away, wrapping random articles of clothing around Tyler's arms to stop the blood flow blurry had caused. Tyler couldn't thank Josh enough, if he hadn't of arrived who knows where Tyler would have ended up. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

The two talked for a long while, Tyler recovering and trying to explain what it had felt like. Josh understood what Tyler meant, he felt the same when he had a panic attack or felt anxious. He had his own blurry figure within him, it just wasn't as brutal as poor Tyler's named killer.

"Hey Ty?"

Tyler looked up from the Mario game, Josh had set the controlled down and was staring into Tyler's beautiful eyes. "Yeah?" Tyler said softly "Do you want to come over tomorrow? We can have a little Christmas meal at mine? Away from all of this?" Tyler smiled gratefully and nodded, he needed to escape but currently he felt too weak to move.

Tyler's mom even agreed he could go, a neighbour knew her own son better, made him happier then she could. She knew she had to let him go. Something happened to her son that she had forgot through the grief, she didn't want to deal with it, she didn't want it to be real so she ignored it hoping Blurry would go away.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Christmas Day arrived, as soon as he was awake and dressed Tyler ran over to Josh's house. Tyler wore his normal white tank top, black jeans and black vans but he added a Santa hat for good spirit. He received and gave presents to his family within minutes of eating breakfast before dashing off. He didn't feel at home with them, he wanted and needed Josh.

As soon as he was inside Josh pulled him into a tight hug and shouted "Merry Christmas!!" Tyler returned the same excitement before snuggling into Josh's jumper warming his frozen bones. "Tyler it's freezing! Why don't you wear a coat?" Tyler pushed Josh away slightly, shrugging. Josh was hurt to see Tyler like this, especially on Christmas Day. 

Tyler said a mere 'Hi' to Josh's family before tugging him upstairs to his quiet room. "So..." Josh started: he wanted to ask about Blurryface. "That reminds me, your present Spooky Jim!" Tyler proudly pronounced a long object for Josh to open. 

As soon as Josh saw what was inside his eyes filled with tears. Two beautiful ruby drumsticks with "I want to believe" etched in the wood. He also noticed a small alien and skeleton like symbol calved into the bottom. "TYLER!" Josh screamed "THIS IS AMAZING OH MY LIFE!l" Josh once again couldn't help but pull Tyler into a hug. Tyler pulled away and shrugged. "It was nothing" 

But to Josh it meant everything.

Josh then handed Tyler his gift: a small book. "All my sons by Arthur Miller" Tyler said excitedly "I've heard about this before!" Tyler whispered breathlessly "I've wanted to read it for so long!" "Yeah, you said it sounded cool so I figured I'd get it you" Josh chuckled, Tyler had no idea what his real present was. 

Tyler wanted to read the book instantly but he had a dinner to go to.

Dinner was amazing to start with, the whole family included Tyler for every second, treating him like he was a 'Dun'. Tyler's anxiety was lifted away from him from a few hours before Blurry was returning. 

At the diner table, Josh could see the true sadness in Tyler's eyes. He desperately wanted to hug him, reach out to him, but he didn't want to seem too clingy- he had already hugged his friend many times today.

Josh excitedly pulled Tyler out the door after pudding telling Tyler that there was a surprise for him at home. Tyler was genuinely confused, he already had his present: what did Josh mean?

As they arrived at Tyler's they slipped past the family up into Tyler's room. Tyler was stunned to complete silence.

Before him stood a new piano, a glossy wooden one with pristine keys, the lyrics to their song-and some more of Tyler's unfinished poetry- etched into the wood. His old piano was on it's last legs, it was second hand and badly falling to pieces. Josh had wanted to do something nice.

Tyler broke into a sobbing heap on the floor as he caught sight of the huge "Stay Alive for me |-/" imprinted on the back, his body shaking with emotions and pure happiness. Josh dropped down beside him but before he could say a word, the brown haired boy wrapped his arms around his red haired friend: "Jish, why did you do this? This must've cost so much...it's gorgeous oh my life Jishwa.." Tyler was babbling between sobs. Josh was happy to see Tyler smile.

"Anything for you Tyler, anything at all, anytime any place"


End file.
